


Sundae's on Parise

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [30]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: “Come on guys!  We all know this league is gayer or maybe just more bisexual than we think.  There are just times I wanna get laid on the road.  So when you two invited me over, I jumped at the chance.  It’s an agreement Alisha and I made a long time ago.  Only with guys, protected, and only when on the road are the rules.  Half the guys on the team have a little pact like it.  I’ve roomed with Mikael just for that reason, and god is he amazing with dick,” Zach smiles and laughs for the first time since arriving.  Tyler and Jamie respond with a smile.





	Sundae's on Parise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So we have to present this disclaimer: Don't try this at home! If you do you risk the itch, and it ain't nice. Besides, milionking's epidemiology professor might flunk him if he didn't warn you.
> 
> In this episode of the Bennguin hunt, Jamie and Tyler add some sweet toppings to their Wild child. Also, Jamie pops Tyler's cherry (literally not figuratively).
> 
> Some pictures for those unfamiliar with the characters:
> 
> Tyler then Jamie (s'cute):  
> 
> 
> Zach:  
> 
> 
> As always this is an act of fiction, except that part about Tyler showing Jamie the Bennguin AO3 feed on Tumblr.

The great thing about having a late game out west is coming home late at night and only having to work out in the gym with the trainers later on in the day.  For Jamie, Tyler is the ultimate distraction to the point that he has to do his workouts on the opposite side of the gym from Tyler, or he’d spend the whole time with an engorged cock since Tyler works out shirtless.  Jamie, Tyler, and Raddy review a little video with the coaches during a lunch meeting and head off to enjoy the rest of their day.

“Um stallion, we need to stop by the store before we go home,” Tyler notes as he taps his phone heading to the Land Rover.

“Oh?  I thought we had everything to make dinner tonight,” Jamie croaks in confusion.

“Nope, we need to pick up dessert for our Dessert,” Tyler says with a lilt to his voice.

“Now you’ve lost me Segs, does our prey require aftercare for basic sex?” Jamie says as he merges onto a busy Dallas expressway.

“Nope, we’re having sundaes on Parise tonight.  Rous said it was fun to do with Nik. Why not try it with our wild child?” Tyler says with a smile and tapping a text to Zach on his phone.

“You know, that isn’t a half bad idea.  Might dress you up too, double dessert isn’t a bad thing sometimes,” Jamie says nonchalantly.

Jamie can feel Tyler smile and he lets out a content hum as the truck flies down the highway.  They get to the supermarket and Tyler picks up some more ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, and cherries.  If you are going to deck out your prey, might as well get all the add-ons.

“Holy hell Tyler!” Jamie exclaims as they process their order through the self-checkout praying the trainers aren’t sending in spies.  “Did you buy out the whole place with this stuff?”

Tyler grins as he scans and shoves the items in the self-checkout, “There’s a plan for all this stallion.  Maybe just maybe you’ll pop your first cherry.” Jamie turns a deep shade of red hoping no one in line recognizes them since they’re the face of the franchise.

Jamie lets Tyler drive the rest of the way home distracted by the throbbing organ between his legs as he thinks about all the ways he can sweeten up Parise’s exterior.

Parise arrives a couple of hours after Jamie and Tyler arrived home from practice.  The talk quickly wanders to the wedding as Tyler let the dogs out the back and the three guys grabbed beers out of the library wet bar.

“I would have loved to do a backyard wedding, but my mom made us do the whole big church and reception shindig.  It felt like she invited half the world, just wasn’t personal enough for me,” Zach replied when Tyler looked at the love shed commenting about how it was their “altar”.

“That’s why we told our moms that this is what we wanted.  The Gallys actually helped us make that decision,” Jamie noted.

“You guys have the perfect backyard for doing what you are doing, The Gallys have good taste,” Zach says.

“Those two are so perfect for each other.  I just keep wondering why they still feel the need to hide it, the league isn’t as bad as it used to be,” Tyler commented.

“I don’t think it has to do with the league, I think it’s the fans that would have more of a problem with it.  Sounds like you two have been debating being out in the open?” Zach inflects the last statement into a question.

“It’s so hard to be the first, but I know I have a cult following in a subset of fans,” Tyler says as Jamie lets out a grumble.  Jamie remembers the day Tyler was showing the litany of fanfiction that was written about them and how flattering he found it.

Zach hums agreement noting, “I’ve heard that Jonny and Pat in Chicago have been having the same conversation, they want to be out just not the first ones.

“The Gallys made that same comment about not wanting to hide it, but really the 6 of us are probably more out than we think,” Tyler smirks.

“Come on guys!  We all know this league is gayer or maybe just more bisexual than we think.  There are just times I wanna get laid on the road. So when you two invited me over, I jumped at the chance.  It’s an agreement Alisha and I made a long time ago. Only with guys, protected, and only when on the road are the rules.  Half the guys on the team have a little pact like it. I’ve roomed with Mikael just for that reason, and god is he amazing with dick,” Zach smiles and laughs for the first time since arriving.  Tyler and Jamie respond with a smile.

They all pad out to the kitchen so Tyler can cook, while Jamie and Zach suck down another beer at the counter continuing the conversation.

“So it is just the old boys club in management teams that are keeping us in the closet?” Jamie asks.

Zach sighs, “You know, it wouldn’t surprise me, Jamie.  They want to protect the franchise image at all costs it seems.  I know of at least 10 couples floating around the league and rumor of an 11 th , no one wants to budge on keeping that part of their private life well, private.”

“Eleventh couple?” Tyler asks as he settles some salmon in the frying pan.

“Yeah, Laine was telling me one of his boys was dating a guy when we last played them,” Zach answers.  Jamie chokes on the last dreg of beer he took while Zach was talking.

“Know who I’m talking about Jamie?” Zach laughs at Jamie’s misfortune.

Tyler laughs and answers for his husband, “It isn’t a rumor.  We know who it is and who he’s dating,” Tyler giggles glad that Rous is out looking at some new condos with his realtor in the off evening.

“No shit!” Zach exclaims.  “Well, you know what they say 1 in 10 right?”

“So, is your locker room supportive?” Zach follows up.

“Our locker room isn’t a problem with Jamie as captain.  With a couple of the teams, we get the occasional homophobe.  But our team, especially Roussel and Radulov stick up for us.  I know Jamie’s protected my honor a couple of times too,” Tyler says recalling the fight that Tyler started but Jamie finished.

Dinner is consumed over discussing how the wedding is going to play out, though Tyler and Jamie never let on to Zach that they’ve already done the legal part almost a month ago.

“I love how you are taking the plunge at the end, that’s awesome,” Zach laughs.  “Dinner was delicious Tyler, now I heard there is dessert involved.”

“Yea,” Tyler smiles.  “Ice cream sundaes on you,” he finishes with a devilish grin and a lilt to his voice while pointing at Zach and a light shimmy dance.  Jamie rolls his eyes and blushes. Tyler takes great pleasure at finding new ways to make serious Jamie a little less uptight.

Zach looks nervous, but even for him, this is a new experience even though Jamie and Tyler look confident as fuck that this will be hot.

Tyler and Jamie both smile, their hunt is far from a subtlety anymore.  Tyler grabs the stuff he picked up earlier and a couple of frozen spoons too, just to chill things down when the action really heats up.

“What do you think pup? Downstairs, prob easier to clean up our kink room than our bed,” Jamie inquires.

Tyler smiles and guides Zach through to their secret lair.

“Sweet setup!” Zach exhales when he walks into the well-equipped room removing his shirt and making himself at home and exposing his chiseled body.  He lays down shirtless on the spanking bench. Tyler is speechless at the inviting body spread out before him.

“Come on boys, if you want sundaes on me you gotta to add the toppings,” Zach smirks

Tyler smiles and grabs the spoons, still freezing cold and applies them Zach’s nipples.  Zach hisses at the sensation, “Holy shit that’s cold!” Zach exclaims. His nipples perk up at the sudden chill.  Jamie hands Tyler the ice cream to add a more permanent chill by placing a spoonful on each nipple. A noticeable shift in Zach’s pants catches Jamie’s eye.

“Hey pup, may I add a few toppings of my own?” Jamie asks in his sweet, soft, passionate voice holding the whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

“Sure stallion, make him nice and sweet!” Tyler says with a smile.

Jamie licks at the ice cream making it shift on their prey’s chest and causing a moan then he removes Zach’s pants and boxers exposing an already hard cock.  Jamie pops the cap the chocolate sauce and draws a line connecting Zach’s nipples and then down his sternum and abs reaching Zach’s dick and coating it liberally in the brown goo.

Tyler gropes his own dick underneath his sweats relieved he chose to go commando while Jamie completes his artwork.  Tyler grabs the jar of cherries and places a couple of them between his own ass cheeks wanting Jamie to pop them between his teeth.

“Ok Tyler, you get first dibs on dessert,” Jamie whispers in Tyler’s ear.  Tyler grabs the whipped cream spray and the sprinkles. He shakes some sprinkles on Zach’s cock and then sprays a line of whipped cream up the bottom of it.  Zach arcs his back enjoying the feel of cold against the warmth of his body.

“Mmm, looks good enough to eat!” Tyler smirks and licks his lips admiring the work he and his husband have placed on their prey.

Tyler strips out of his clothes slowly then kneel down sucking against the sprinkles he placed on Zach’s cock causing extra friction on Zach’s swollen manhood.  Zach hisses and moans as Tyler sucks off the sweet toppings on Zach.

Tyler finishes cleaning off Zach’s dick then works his tongue up the line of chocolate that Jamie drew up Parise’s treasure trail sucking the pool of the goop pooled in Zach’s belly button.  Zach closes his eyes and revels in the shiver that inches up his spine, his cock jumps in response.

“Shit I could so get off on this,” Zach hisses.

Tyler continues his tongue work, cleaning off every inch of sweetness Jamie painted on Zach.

Jamie was enjoying the show when he noticed the red dots in Tyler’s ass crack.  He massages his dick before stripping out of his clothes and grabbing the whipped cream.

“Was wondering how long it was going to take you to notice that , stallion.” Tyler looks back and winks.  Tyler resumes his tongue bath of Zach. After sucking off the two doses of ice cream, Tyler slithers up and kisses some of the sweetness into Zach.

Jamie sprays some whipped cream in Tyler’s ass crack then topping it with sprinkles and chocolate sauce just like Tyler had done to Zach.  He takes a moment to admire the view of Tyler’s beautiful ass all dressed up.

Tyler breaks from his work to guide his partner, “Add a little ice cream, then pop my cherry stallion.”

Jamie cracks a smile and massages his cock that has become painfully hard and kneels to add a dollop of ice cream to the toppings already filling Tyler’s crack.  Tyler hisses as a cold drip finds its path to his sensitive pucker pooling against the cherries that Tyler planted there.

Jamie works his way from the top of Tyler’s ass sucking in the ice cream and allowing it to coat his mouth.  He slowly moves down sucking every drop of sinful deliciousness from Tyler’s perfectly topped ass. The sprinkles tickle Tyler’s glutes as they roll around from the motion of Jamie’s tongue.  Tyler moans, “Oh god, stallion!”

Jamie finally reaches Tyler’s cherries sucking them into his mouth making Tyler hiss out a loud chesty moan.  Jamie smiles after chewing Tyler’s cherries. Jamie resumes tonguing Tyler’s ass.

“Oh, ugh god, stallion!  Want, ugh, you, oh god, cock, and, fucking hell, warming lube!” Tyler pants out as Jamie continues working Tyler’s entrance sucking, tonguing, and spitting on it.

Jamie obliges Tyler’s request, grabbing the bottle of warming lube applying it to Tyler’s pucker.  Tyler hisses as the warming sensation.

“Why don’t you get your mouth back on my dick, Segs?” Zach requests.  Tyler applies some more chocolate sauce to Zach’s cock and more sprinkles for added stimulation.

Jamie applies the same lube to his own cock.  Huffing out deep breaths as he acclimates to the sensation of heat on his own dick.  “Feels good doesn’t it stallion?” Tyler cheeses as he applies his second set of toppings on Zach’s dick to give him a blow job he’ll never forget.

Jamie enters the familiar heat of Tyler, except it isn’t the normal heat.  There is extra heat cause more sensitivity than he’s familiar with. Tyler’s ass is still tight from the late morning workout.  Jamie closes his eyes breathing deeply and letting the feeling simmer.

Tyler continues his work on Zach’s dick making sure he uses the sprinkles to their maximum effect leaving them on his tongue for Zach’s pleasure.

Jamie feels he can start to thrust, he opens his eyes soaking in the view of Zach enjoying the view of Tyler pleasing their prey.  Zach is gasping and moaning against Tyler’s work on his dick. Zach grabs the back of Tyler’s head lifting his hips and thrusts his cock into Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler hums at the feeling of being fucked from both ends.

“Ok Tyler,” Zach pants, “need to take a break, I want to watch Jamie fuck you.”

Tyler smiles and arches up so his head faces up at Jamie.  Jamie moves his lips to meet Tyler’s and kisses him passionately.  “Wait.” Tyler moans, grab a spoon and shoveling a mouthful in and returning his lips to Jamie’s allowing Jamie to enjoy in the sweetness Tyler added to his mouth.  Jamie has to bottom out on Tyler to keep from blowing. Tyler bucks against his husband playing a game of sexual seesaw as Tyler’s hands grab Jamie’s ass urging his husband to push deeper into his clutches.

Zach moves to the floor and starts re-topping himself and stroking his cock as Jamie and Tyler fuck with Tyler positioned on the spanking bench.  The pace is nice and even. Tyler’s back is arched with his eyes closed. Zach reaches out and starts stroking Tyler’s cock.

It doesn’t take long before Tyler is coming with a loud growl at Zach’s hand.  Jamie not far behind with the spasming of Tyler’s ass due to a prolonged orgasm.

“Alright stallion, your sundae is ready,” Zach smiles pointing at the self-placed toppings on his torso and cock.

Jamie smiles as he looks over Zach trying to decide which part of the sundae to lick off first.  The ice cream on each nipple, the ice cream at the base of Zach’s shaved cock base, or the chocolate and sprinkle coated cock itself.

Jamie greedily starts with the ice cream, biting it off each nipple.  A loud gasp escapes Zach’s lips and his nipples turn a deep shade of purple.  He works his tongue along a stream of chocolate sauce just as Tyler had done earlier sucking off the glob if ice cream at the base of Zach’s cock leaving a hickey behind.  Zach sucks in a hitched breath at the sensation.

Jamie finally moves to the chocolate sauce and sprinkle coated cock, taking it in his mouth and devouring it to its base.  The deep throating moan from Jamie causes Zach to shiver. “Holy fuck Jamie!” Zach pants.

Zach takes over the thrusting for Jamie, picking up speed working up to blowing a load in Jamie’s mouth.  Zach comes heavily into Jamie’s waiting mouth. Jamie swallows every drop and continues to suck and lick until Zach reaches sensory overload.

“Okay, ugh, okay Jamie,” Zach says through hitched breaths.  Jamie pops off Zach’s cock causing one last shudder.

They get their clothes together and show Zach to the nearest shower.

 

Zach walks out of the guest bathroom buttoning his shirt, “God that was fun, but chocolate sauce is a bitch to scrub off your dick!”

 

One last drink is enjoyed while they wait for Zach’s ride back to the team hotel.  The last dreg of beer for Zach is drinking just as the cab pulls up.

“See you tomorrow, look forward to beating your asses!” Zach chirps.

“You wish!” Tyler and Jamie respond in unison.

“Shower stallion?” Tyler grins.

“Yeah if you blow me in it,” Jamie responds.  A door opens upstairs.

“Get a room, you two lovebirds are going to make me vomir!” Rous announces.

“Our house, Rous!” Tyler chirps.  He kisses Jamie and leads him upstairs with his signature smile on his face.  They listen in on Rous’ room as they hear Rous have some passionate skype sex with Nik.  The thought makes Jamie hard again, grabbing Tyler to get him back to their bedroom fast so he can get blown in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Note I said 10 couples... guess the right 10!!!


End file.
